Phase Three: Cesura Duet
by PlAiDbOxErS4myBuM
Summary: Any one who can appreciate classic music is a friend of Roderich.But maybe that shouldn't be the case.


WTH Lets kill Roddy too

Name options:

-Calando(falling away) Duet

-Chiuso(closed mouth) Duet

-Capriccioso(unpredictable) Duet

-Cesura(break,stop) Duet

-Da Capo(from the head,beginning) Duet

The sound was incredible, the way the violin strings could sing out such a sad melody. Roderich Edelstein found himself completely enthralled with the music the young woman was making. He stood on a sidewalk in Vienna watching her play the violin with expert skill. The case for her violin lay open on the ground, holding in it a little black rabbit, whose eyes seemed to beg for more appreciation for its owner's beautiful music.

She struck the final chord and lowered her eyes into her case, letting out a slow sigh, Roderich feeling his heart sink as she did so. Such a talented musician was wasting away on the streets. 

"That was magnificent!" Roderich proclaimed, clapping as he approached the woman.

Slightly startled by him, the woman looked up. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled.

"It is such a pity that you have to play out on the streets. You are so talented and it's a shame to see it be lost on these- "he turned his nose up slightly "-unappreciative people."

"I don't mind." The woman giggled. "How can they appreciate something they never take the time to hear?"

Roderich found himself smiling. She was optimistic even though her situation was upsetting.

Clearing his throat, the Austrian stood up a bit taller.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. And I would be delighted if you would do me the honor of playing a duet with me."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, "You play the violin too?"

"Nein.." he responded, slightly flustered, "I play the piano. But still, a duet between those two instruments can make such a beautiful sound."

Cursing himself for babbling, Roderich watched with anticipation as the woman bent down to pick up her fury companion and set down her violin. She tucked away dark curls back behind her ear as she smiled again.

"I would love to play with you. When would be a good time?" She asked.

"Anytime is fine for me." Roderich responded containing his excitement.

"Does now work for you?" She inquired, persuading him with an eager smile.

Maintaining his composure, he offered his arm to her.

"Now is perfect."

He threw her a smile of his own as she snapped shut the violin case and snaked her arm around his. They began their walk in silence, but it was not long-lived. Soon they were both gabbing away about this composer and that. When they reached Roderich's house the woman stepped back, expressing her awe with every fiber of her being. Before she could even squeak out a syllable, Roderich lead her straight into the music room.

"Please have a seat here" He motioned to a chair near the piano as he himself sat down, ready to play.

The women sat delicately in the chair and pushed up the sleeves on her black leather jacket. In one smooth motion, she placed the rabbit in her case and lifted the violin to her chin. They locked eyes and began.

As the sound flooded the room, Roderich was swept away by the harmonies brought by the two instruments. He swayed with each changing note, allowing himself to be completely hypnotized by the sound. That was, until a sour note sprang out into the air. Completely dismayed, Roderich stopped suddenly and looked around in a panic.

"What was that?" The Austrian desperately searched the room.

"I think that one of your strings in your piano has come lose." The woman said, searching over and plucking gently at her own strings.

Roderich stared at her as his face turned tomato red. Confused and distraught, he sat helpless at the keyboard. With a smile, the woman got up and leaned under the piano lid; inspecting the strings. Getting up, Roderich strode nervously to her side, pulling at his cuffs.

"I-I never got your name, Miss."

She leaned back out smiling. It was less friendly then the others they had shared but Roderich didn't have time to worry about the difference. There was something wrong with his piano. Warm air brushed over his ankle and he jumped, looking down to see the little black rabbit investigate his ankle. His guest glanced down at her pet.

"Looks like he's curious about you." She giggled, scooping up her fury friend and stroking him between the ears.

"I think the problem is over here." she pointed to a random string.

"This one?" Roderich asked, leaning in a bit.

"No. One further back."

Roderich leaned further in, until his head was fully under the lid of the piano."Which one?"

He felt it before he realized what happened. The lid had come crashing down on his head and the pain ripped through his head and neck. It was useless, he found, trying to get out. Some one was holding the lid down on his head.

"Who has it, Roddy?" A sweet voice sung. "Who has the computer?"

"I-I..I don-" He coughed out. "-I..I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

"I'm positive you do, Roddy." The attacker laughed. "I know you do. Because if you don't then I'm afraid you must die."

Gulping, Roderich weighed his options. He tried one last time to escape, which made his attacker laugh more.

"If-f I tell you...will I live?" Roderich's voice was low and tentative.

"Tell me and find out."

Tearing up skin and drawing blood, the threatened man strained to see the attacker. All he could see were some small, silver buttons on a black leather jacket. The same jacket the lovely violinist was wearing.

"Why a-are you d-doing th-this?" On the verge of tears, his voice cracked uncontrollably.

"I need the computer. Who has it?"Her voice was more forceful as she pushed harder on the lid.

"A-ah! AAH!" He cried out in pain. "JAPAN! HONDA! HONDA HAS IT!"

"There's a good boy" She cooed, releasing the pressure on the lid.

Feeling relief swam through his veins, the captive relaxed as the lid was lifted off of him. He glower at his attacker as she held the lid upright. The little black rabbit was perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her chin as she held an smirk on her face. She lifted the lid even higher as her lips curled into a maniacal grin. Roderich's eye widened.

"By the way, this is Black Jack and I am Penelope." 

Sealing her violin in its case, Penelope stood proudly before the grand piano. Hands on hips, she watched as the blood dripped through the bottom of the piano and slid down its legs. Roderich's limp body hung dependently over the edge of the piano; his head, flattened in some places and bone jutting out in others, rested gently on the steel strings. The curious black rabbit hopped around the body and sniffed the pools of fresh blood on the pristine, white floor. Turning on her heel, Penelope whistled a few notes and called her companion to her side. She glanced at him before pulling out her phone and pressing send.

_It's in Japan. Edelstein has played his last.  
>-P<em>


End file.
